


wine

by suransings



Category: Suran (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack?, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mixtape, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Rap Music, Smut, Wine, hope my school friends don't find this yikes, so far away, tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suransings/pseuds/suransings
Summary: Yoongi and Suran work together on new music (from So Far Away to Wine)ORLate night banter- coffee shops and rap lyrics





	1. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for the right vocalist for "So Far Away," Yoongi reaches out to his friend, Suran  
> OR  
> Yoongi grows a pair

Yoongi was sitting at his desk in the Genius Lab mulling over a chord progression. He had been in there for 10 hours straight. Stomach grumbling, Yoongi wasn’t able to think clearly. When Jimin came by offering dinner, he had simply waved him away. Now Yoongi regretted that decision, as it had been ages since he had eaten anything other than chips. Yoongi knew that he should head back to the dorms, but he wanted to finish the song he was working on, as it had been calling him all day. The mixtape occupied his thoughts and dreams: it was seemingly taking over his life. He was thinking of new beats to try all through dance practice and tested lyrics during lunch instead of listening to his members joke around as usual. Namjoon let him go early, so that he could get back to working on his project.

“No fair hyung!” Jungkook loudly complained, “Why does he get to go home early and we have to stay and do vocal training? I could practice at the dorms instead!”

The members are shocked at Jungkook’s bold immaturity. Scared of his reaction, they gape at Yoongi, who just blinks. No one can ever tell exactly what he’s thinking and don’t know whether he’s pissed off or just tired. The members look around nervously, as Jungkook obliviously fiddles with his sweater. Quickly, Seokjin jumps in to diffuse the situation:

“You brat!” Seokjin scolded, “Respect your elders! He obviously isn’t going home. Yoongi probably has some important work to do on his mixtape. Let him be. If you had a mixtape you were in the middle of, we would probably let you go too.”

“Fine,” Jungkook grumbled. “That makes sense I guess.”

Yoongi simply chuckles and slips out of the studio.

~ ~ ~

Jolted by a loud melody ringing through the Genius Lab, Yoongi is shaken awake. He had been dreaming of winning a Billboard, a scene that often appeared when he fell asleep at his desk. Wiping away drool, he sleepily looked around for the source of the noise. The doorbell? No, the sound was much less like a chime and more like… the opening bars of Suran’s  _Calling in Love_.

He sleepily realizes that it is in fact Suran texting him, and that the song is the ringtone he set last night for her number. Picking up his phone, he realizes that she had called him three times, all which he missed because he slept through it. Yoongi scrolls through his text messages:

_Hey! I hope you are well. I wanted to remind you of our meeting this morning. I know that you are forgetful hahaha. I just arrived at the café. Early, I know, so take your time! But I am going to order you a drink, since the lines are really long. Because you didn’t pick up the phone, I’m just getting you my favourite. See you soon! Try not to be late ;)_

Yoongi hurriedly collects his belongings, dumping all of his papers into a manila folder and hauls ass to the company showers. There’s no time to go home and get ready, but he still wants to look respectable. He puts on the spare clothes that he keeps in the studio, grateful that he washed them last week. Dressed in a black leather jacket, white shirt and black jeans, with a black mask and hat to cover the unruly bleached curls, he runs down the street to the nearby coffee shop.

~ ~ ~

Hair still damp, Yoongi bursts through the doors of the café, and scans the busy shop for Suran. He only sees elderly couples and groups of teenage girls, not able to locate her wearabouts. Yoongi weaves through the tables, looking at all the patrons, careful not to look for too long, as to not seem like a creep (or worse: be recognized as a BTS member)

He finally spots Suran. She is sitting at a table in the corner, wearing an oversized sweater with a short jean skirt. She is wearing a mask, and has her hair in two braids. Yoongi waves, but she doesn’t see him, as she is listening to music with her eyes closed.

Yoongi approaches the table and lightly puts a hand on Suran’s shoulder. She flinches, surprised at the sudden contact. However, as she pulls off her mask, her face morphs into a wide smile, and she seems quite happy to see him. Yoongi also pulls of his mask and sits down. She slides across his drink. Suran bought them both iced-Americanos, which happen to be his favourite kind as well. Yoongi reaches down and picks up the stuffed folder, tossing it on the table between them. Papers spill out, and Suran quickly saves the last few from tumbling to the floor. Yoongi thanks her, but she is not paying attention, as she has started to read one of the pages. Yoongi is nervous, as he thinks Suran doesn’t like it, due to how long she is taking to read. He sheepishly pulls his mask back over his face. However, she puts down the sheet.

“Yoongi, this is really good! The flow is nice, and the lyrics are powerful,” Suran says.

He blushes, but it is hidden under his mask.

“It’s nice to see you Yoongi-ah; we haven’t met since last year at the Melon Awards. But why did you ask me here? Your songs look good so far, but why didn’t you wait to show me until they were finished?” Suran asks, slightly confused.

“I actually want you to help me with it. I loved your performance and marveled at your tone and quality of sound. Will you feature in one of my songs? I’ve been thinking about asking you for a while,” he admits. He pushes a paper across the table. “This is it. I tried to get Taehyung to sing it but it needed a different feel. I immediately thought of you.”

Suran doesn’t answer, and Yoongi is worried that he is imposing. They are quite friendly, and are able to talk for ages at award shows, but have never contacted each other on their own time. However, Suran nods.

“Yeah of course!” She says. “I’m not up to anything at the moment. Why not?”

“Okay great!” Yoongi gushes, trying to hide his excitement and failing. “It would require some pretty weird hours, I’m afraid. I have strange working habits. You would have to meet me late at night, as I can only seriously focus when it’s dark. I chose this coffee shop, because it is open 24 hours and makes a mean dark roast. We would meet here to discuss the song and to maintain our energy with a steady flow of caffeine. Is that okay?”

“When do we start?” Suran replies with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes. The second will be longer, and will have a tiny bit of smut. Please enjoy and feel free to leave me suggestions! I will update very soon :)
> 
> with love,  
> suransings
> 
> p.s. i'm sorry for all the tone shifts! I'm working on it :/


	2. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suran asks Yoongi to help her with the production of her new single- emotional confusion ensues.  
> OR  
> Yoongi and Suran finally get together ;)

Yoongi is woken up by a text alert. It’s 1 am. However, he has become quite used to getting messages at strange times, with constant communication with Suran having become a part of his routine. While they still only met at music shows and for the occasional coffee since last year’s project, the pair text quite frequently, discussing new rap singles and other interesting topics. They have become very comfortable with one another and can talk for hours. Yoongi happily checks his phone, excited to see what she had sent. However, the message waiting for him is unusual, and practically makes him topple off his chair. The message reads:

_“Hey Yoongi-ah! I hope you are well! I know that we haven’t talked in a week, but I am working on a new single, and I thought I would confirm with my company before sharing the good news. I have the lyrics finished, and my boss thought it was so good that I should produce it as soon as possible. I was wondering if you could help me with that. Let me know what you think/ if you are free! Love Noona <3_

Surprised, Yoongi checks the time and dials Suran right away:

S: hello?

Y: hey it’s yoongi.

S: ah! what’s up?

Y: i’m responding to your message about producing your single

S: wow that was fast! i sent it less than a minute ago!

Y: oh. yep.

Y: ….

S: can I come over to your studio? i wanted to show you the lyrics and the mix so far.

Y: umm…

Yoongi looks around his studio. There are wrappers and tissues on the floor, discarded lyric sheets and even the odd USB. In other words: extremely cluttered. He is embarrassed by the state of the Genius Lab. Will Suran think he is messy and disgusting? Yoongi is usually a clean person, he’s just madly writing songs for their next album, having been very inspired lately.

S: yoongi? you still there?

Y: oh yeah!!

Yoongi scrambles to formulate a coherent response:

Y: come on over.

S: cool, i’ll be over in 20 minutes! i’ll text you when I get there so you can let me in. bye!

Shoot. Yoongi had planned to ask her to meet him at their favourite coffee shop instead, to avoid having her come into his studio, but he was surprised and didn’t properly think through his reply. He hates bringing people in. Yoongi spends so much time in there; the room is practically an extension of himself. It feels strange to let people into something so personal. He looked down at his phone, only to realize that he had wasted 5 minutes already. Yoongi quickly hops up, and begins to clean his studio.

15 minutes later, he gets a text, alerting him of Suran’s arrival. He rushes out of his studio and flies down the stairs, switching into a leisurely walk as soon as she is in sight.

“Hey Noona,” Yoongi says, coming up behind her, trying his best to seem calm and composed.

“Yoongi!” she happily chirps, quite cheery given the late hour. She turns around fully, and Yoongi sharply intakes a breath. She is wearing black leather pants with strappy heels, a tight white crop-top and dangly earrings. Her hair is down, contrary to its usual state: which is tied back in braids or precariously propped in a bun on top of her head.

 _Damn._ Yoongi quickly averts his eyes.

_Did I just check out Suran? What am I thinking, she’s my Noona! I work with her!_

He quickly shakes off his thoughts, looking back at Suran, who has a confused expression on her face.

“You good?”

“Yeah totally,” he responds. “Let’s head upstairs.”

The pair heads towards the elevator. Suran begins to talk, but Yoongi isn’t really listening. He is thinking about Suran’s appearance, and desperately hoping that she didn’t notice his strange behavior earlier. While Yoongi has seen Suran dressed up at award shows, and comfy in large sweaters, he has never seen her like this. She has a sleek appearance, effortlessly cool. A perfect mix of feminine and edgy styles, which Yoongi loves. He is snapped back to reality when Suran says his name:

“and that’s why I’m still up this late! I’m practically turning into you Yoongi, working through the night. Funny, right?” she says.

 _Phew. She didn’t realize anything._ “Yep,” he responds nonchalantly.

They make it up to Yoongi’s studio, Suran quietly humming. As he enters the complicated code, Suran looks around the corridor. She chuckles at the sign reading “Genius Lab” and the doormat with the middle-finger cat. He finally pops open the door, pushing open both the glass and the second soundproof door. Stepping in, Suran simply takes in the space. There is a large desk, spinney chair, coffee table and small couch. The walls are filled with basketball memorabilia and lined with bookshelves. There is a small piano in the corner, and sound equipment everywhere. The room is cozy, but not cramped. The studio is so distinctly Yoongi, and she chuckles. 

“Like it?” Yoongi carefully asks.

She responds, smiling. “I love it! But let’s get to work, hmm?”

“Yes, let’s get to work,” he echoes.

~ ~ ~

Sometime later, Yoongi felinely stretches in his chair, producing a guttural groan.

“What’s up?” Suran sits up from the couch and walks over to his desk. She had shown him the track an hour prior, and left him to work, as he immediately got an idea and rushed to document it.

“I love the lyrics, and the feel of the song. I have a general plan of what elements I am going to add, but I don’t have any ground-breaking ideas that would elevate the music to match your intentions.. I’m torn… take a look”

Yoongi motions towards the desk chair, and they switch spots. Suran wordlessly puts on the headphones as Yoongi starts the track. She listens carefully. He’s right. It is missing something. But she also has no idea what it could be. Suran replays the track, thinking. However, it is to no avail. She can’t think of anything. Checking her watch, she realizes that it is 4 in the morning.

“Why don’t we call it for now?” Suran suggests, taking off the headphones. “It’s very late… or actually early if you want to think about it that way..”

She spins around in her chair to find Yoongi leaning against the piano, not paying attention and looking quite frustrated.

“Yoongi-ah?” she tentatively asks.

“Suran, I feel like it’s all my fault that the track isn’t coming together. You trusted me to help with your production, but I can’t fulfill my promises. I can’t produce well, and all I’ve got in terms of street-cred is a lousy persona. I'm not bringing anything important to the song,” he says dejectedly.

She playfully sneers: “What the heck are you talking about? You are so talented! It has only been one night of working! Also, Agust D is such an awesome persona! I love the meaning behind it and the swag you practically ooze whenever you rap songs from your mixtape. You turn from idol member Suga, who’s still pretty cool mind you- the dancing is pretty impressive- into a sexy and intimidating rapper! I was so honored to feature on one of the tracks of your mixtape and I personally requested you to help produce my next single, because I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your rapping, I once even dreamt about your skills, I mean as you say it your tongue technology is insane! I’m not going to lie; I kind of want to see it in action, if you know what I mean!” 

The room is silent for a couple of moments, Suran spinning in her chair with a dopey grin on her face. However, the smile soon melts off, as she realises that she had just delivered her whole monologue OUT LOUD, directly to Yoongi. She turns as red as a tomato and adopts a panicked expression. She looks like she might cry, right then and there.

Flustered, Yoongi drops his pen, which rolls under the desk. He quickly scrambles to retrieve it. Suran does as well. They collide, heads bumping together with a deafening smack. Dazed, the two musicians stare at each other, slightly disoriented. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing. Practically crying at the ridiculousness of it all, they sit on the floor of the Genius Lab, staring at each other and just reveling in the silence for a couple of minutes. However, the friendly gaze turns deeper. Yoongi is staring at Suran with a slightly pained expression, which she mirrors: sensing a concern. Suran crawls over to him, leaning forward on her hands and knees, ruffling his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“Yoongi-ah. Sorry for bumping into you. And primarily for surprising you in the first place. My words were completely uncalled for; I know that we are just colleagues. I wouldn’t want my crazy thoughts to get in the way of our friendship, you mean too much to me. It’s just that you were looking at me earlier and I guess I just misunderstood. I’m really...”

Yoongi suddenly grabs her wrist. Shocked, Suran forgets the rest of her sentence. Yoongi abruptly drags her closer, and she tumbles forward. From their seated position, she falls directly into his lap. Suran quickly bolts up, embarrassed, expecting to find an angry or confused Yoongi staring up at her. However, she is surprised to see an intense look on his face, with blown out pupils. Yoongi suddenly grabs her face, and kisses her passionately. Suran is dumbfounded, but relaxes into his touch moments later and begins to reciprocate. Deepening the kiss, she brings a second hand up into his hair, as he snakes his arm around her back. She tentatively bites on his bottom lip, inducing a low groan from Yoongi. He is surprised by her forwardness, yet very intrigued. She glides her tongue, looking for an entrance into Yoongi’s mouth, which he happily allows. Suran takes over the kiss, guiding him. After a couple of minutes, she breaks away, panting. Yoongi looks back at her, a small smirk on his face.

“So…” he drawls, “You were saying?” Suran laughs.

“Honestly, I have no idea!” She responds, nervously shifting on her knees.

Yoongi leans closer again. “Is this ok?” He is inches from her face. “I want to make sure you won’t do anything you’ll regret.”

“Oh no! I was the one who brought it up in the first place,” she sheepishly admits. “I’ve wanted this since the day you asked me to help with your mixtape.. I was just too nervous to say anything until now...”

“Well I’m glad,” Yoongi kisses her neck sensually, “that you decided to.”

Suran contently sighs, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Yoongi continues to work his way down her neck, leaving soft bites along her throat and collarbones.

“I assure you that I am very professional, and I would have not initiated anything unless you expressed interest. I was surprised when you made your... ahem... confession... earlier, but quite happily surprised, as I’ve always considered you to be talented, witty and beautiful,” Yoongi sucks on the sweet spot on Suran’s neck, to which she feels a rush of warmth pooling in her stomach. “But now that you are here with me,” Bite. “I don’t plan on,” Lick. “Holding back,” Kiss. “Anymore,” he whispers, close to her ear. Suran shivers with anticipation.

“OK!” she shouts, much louder than intended, “I mean, yes. I promise you I’m fine.” He chuckles at her eager outburst. “I’m great.” To prove it to him, she moves and straddles him, kissing him deeply. Yoongi pulls away and smiles, looking into her eyes.

“God, you’re an amazing woman,” she looks down bashfully.

“Says you, Idol extraordinaire,” Suran laughs, kissing him playfully.

“What!? C’mon at least call me a rapper!” Yoongi protests.

“Nope! Too cute to take you seriously!” she justifies, knocking her nose against his.

Yoongi suddenly stills under her and detaches his lips from her neck. Worriedly, Suran freezes, unsure and worried that she offended him. “Um I’m sorry.. I don’t know where that came from.. I just..” She trails off, noticing his piercing stare. “Got caught up in the moment,” she finishes. There is an uncomfortable silence, until Yoongi finally speaks:

“Cute?” he asks, leaning in once more, “You think I’m cute? Not intimidating? Or sexy? Oh, you’re going to pay for that, Suran. I’m Agust D, I’m not fucking cute. I ought to punish you for your mistake.” Suran, realizing that he is referencing her earlier comments, finally relaxes.

“Oh yeah?” she seductively responds, “What are you going to do with me?”

Yoongi doesn’t speak, he just picks up Suran and tosses her onto the couch. Even though Yoongi isn’t very tall, he can easily lift Suran, as she is only 5’’4.

“I’m going to make you forget that you ever thought that I was cute.” He growls. She instinctively curls up at his words, but is actually extremely excited for said upcoming events.

“Take off your shirt” He commands. Suran reaches down and slowly starts to undo the buttons on her blouse. While she does this, Yoongi takes off her shoes and puts them neatly in a corner, followed by his own. Even though he is threatening to wreck her, he is still a gentleman and recognizes that she might be uncomfortable in heels. She pops open the final button, just as he turns back around. He kneels down on the ground in-front of her, and carefully opens her legs, so that he can wedge himself in between her thighs. He does all this while maintaining intense eye contact. Yoongi kisses her lips softly.

“We’re going to make a safe-word,” He directs, pulling away slowly.

“A safe-word?” Suran repeats, confused to why they need to be organizing a precaution so early on. “Isn’t that unnecessary?” she muses, hoping that he would just get started, as the heat in her core is increasingly becoming more present and uncomfortable. Desperate for friction, Suran subconsciously rubs her legs against Suga’s sides. He harshly spreads her legs again, growling:

“Oh we’ll need one, with what I’ve got planned for you. Just you wait.” He strongly kisses her, pressing up against her front, triggering another passionate make-out session. With his mouth still attached to hers, Yoongi expertly undoes her bra. Gasping at the cold air hitting her breasts, Suran quivers with excitement.

“Our safe word will be…” Yoongi pauses, thinking. Suran, desperate for him to continue, supplies him with an answer “How about Wine?”

“Why?” Yoongi asks. “It’s the tentative name for the song we are working on together! I don’t know, it just came to mind,” Suran justifies.

“Perfect.” Yoongi nods in agreement, deciding on ‘Wine’

“Now let’s begin,” he whispers. “Hope you’re ready for some tongue technology.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it! I was slightly nervous to post this, not going to lie. I am worried that my school friends are going to find it and disown me (but who are we kidding they're probably already here haha). Apologies for the terrible joke at the end, I cringed slightly while writing that line, but it was too good to leave out (sorry not sorry I am bangtan trash.) Hope the sexy times weren't too poorly written- it's my first time writing this kind of thing. The next chapter will feature all of the boys and will provide the fluffy ending with jokes you've been waiting for. I will update quickly. Please let me know if there are any mistakes! (feedback is greatly appreciated!) 
> 
> with love,  
> suransings


	3. Dinner with the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Suran have a proper dinner with the members  
> OR  
> Yoongi makes an announcement

Yoongi gulps. He hasn’t been this nervous since his debut stage. He plays with the hem of his sweater as he waits. Even though he has only been standing outside her door for a minute, he feels like he has been waiting for years. She exits her apartment, locking the door behind her. Suran smiles up at him from under huge sunglasses, which she has paired with a light-blue blouse, skinny white pants and gold sandals. She looks ethereal. Yoongi feels substantially underdressed, as he is in an old yellow hoodie and black jeans.

“Ready?” she asks, reaching out her hand. “It’s going to be okay, don’t worry!” He nods, taking her outstretched arm under his own. They reach the Bangtan dorms right at 7:30, and arrive just as the boys tumble out the front doors. The pair quickly unlink their arms, but remain standing close. “Prepare yourself,” Yoongi whispers, scoffing.

“Give me back my hat!” Jimin shouts.

“Better catch me then!” Taehyung screams back.

Catching sight of Yoongi and Suran, the 95’s settle down, and they step into a line with the other four members.

“Suran! It’s very nice to see you after all this time! Congrats on your win!” says Namjoon. “We are so proud of you!”

Suran shyly smiles at his compliment “Thanks guys. Although couldn’t have done it without this one,” she replies, poking Yoongi in the stomach. He wrinkles his nose in response. The hyung-line raise their eyebrows at the cute gesture, but no one comments, afraid of facing Yoongi’s wrath. Seokjin looks like he’s going to crack a joke, but decides against it.

“Should we get going?” Suran asks. “We don’t want to miss our reservation!” she skips off down the block, eager to eat.

Namjoon and Seokjin set off behind her, and Hoseok comes to stand beside Yoongi. However, the maknae line stay behind, as they are all watching Suran run ahead, in awe of her ease, and of course her fantastic body. Yoongi smacks Jungkook’s head, who in turn bumps into Jimin and Taehyung. The three youngest sheepishly walk off, catching up to the elders ahead, who have already launched into an animated conversation.

“What’s up with you and Suran?” Hoseok asks. “And don’t try and tell me it’s nothing, I can tell from a mile away when you are worked up, and you seem to be extremely nervous.”

“Give me until dinner,” Yoongi responds, to which Hoseok grins. “I promise I’ll tell you.”

~ ~ ~

The group arrives at the restaurant, and pile into a private room at the back. Taehyung tries to sit next to Suran, but is shoved over by Yoongi, so that he can take the seat. The restaurant is Italian, and Seokjin and Suran take charge, ordering different kinds of pasta and pizza to share.

“I like you already!” Seokjin exclaims. “She knows that it’s best to split dishes so that we can try a bit of everything!” In response, Yoongi clears his throat.

“Um on that note… I want to tell you all something.” The members fall silent, stopping their side conversations. Suran grabs his hand under the table, knowing that this kind of thing is difficult for Yoongi, as he is not fond of publicly expressing his emotions.

“Suran and I became really close over our two projects and we are kind of sort of dating now,” He rapidly confesses. Suran looks taken aback:

“Only sort of dating?” She replies, feigning extreme hurt. “I thought we were more than that.”

“Yes!” Yoongi shouts, slightly surprising the members. “She is my girlfriend. We are dating now.”

The boys are all surprised, but are smiling wide. Seeing their reaction, Yoongi is relieved.

 

“OH! So that’s why you got upset when we were staring at Suran’s butt!” Jimin exclaims, only to be hit in the face with a bread roll. “You better not do it again,” Yoongi growls, to which Suran laughs.

“Yoongi-ah It’s okay! I only care when one man stares anyways,” she whispers with a wink. Yoongi tilts his head in confusion. “You idiot, I’m referring to you!” Suran clarifies, allowing Yoongi to relax again. “Good. I’ll be planning on doing that a lot when…”

Yoongi is cut off by Suran quickly bringing her hands to cover his mouth. “Yoongi! Stop! Your members are right here! You’re being embarrassing!”

“Sorry noona,” he apologizes, placing a light kiss on her hand, “You’re just too cute; I can’t help but tease you.”

“Okay! We get it! You’re very much in love. Please cool it with the PDA,” Seokjin jokingly complains.

The night continues, filled with screams, eating and laughter. Yoongi is glad that his members accepted Suran so easily and are supportive of their relationship. He basks in contentment, grateful for his members and new girlfriend. Suddenly, he gets a wave of inspiration. He quickly pulls out his notebook and furiously writes a full page of lyrics, ones that he hopes to soon sing with Suran.

~ ~ ~  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!! It was my first fic ever and I hope you enjoyed this silly ending. Please leave me kudos, I would greatly appreciate it! Also- if you want me to write a follow-up or a second story, I would be happy to. Comment with any prompts! 
> 
> Good luck on exams (lol I know i'll need it)  
> suransings


End file.
